deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katey Greene
PLACE YA BETS!! What are the chances of her turing but you dont actully see it? I think you do. Deathsculler 14:14, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I hope she doesn't i hated it when they show Dakota in the intro that was sad DeirdreKent101 00:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) lol am I the only one who is reminded of the Little Sisters in Bioshock when I see Katey? 16:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) What's with the trivia section? Seems like a lot of assumed or inaccurate info to me. First of all, Katey says she's playing Mega Man, but nothing in the game that I saw gives any indication that it's Mega Man 7. Also, in the trivia section it says that she was 4 in Case Zero, but in the info box on the right of the article, it says she was 6. :Removed the Mega Man 7 tidbit until confirmation. As for the age thing, it's way off. It says Case Zero is three years before DR2, and yet she's only two years older? i confus 23:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh Removed some false info I put up. I thought it said Servo bit it actually said Sbevo, but it doesn't matter because I accdentally put Servbot instead. I got to get a better looking TV, anyway, just figured you all should know. Wouldn't want to be accused of Achivement Grinding. Jakeinator 01:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's all good, Jake. We'll be able to tell if someone's achievement grinding or correcting an honest mistake. =) http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:51, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Snowflake age comparison If you think my last edit was irrelevant, then the whole parenthetical about Snowflake is irrelevant. The question at hand: "is Katey the youngest survivor?" Snowflake presents a possible negative answer to that question, being numerically younger than Katey. The writer attempts to escape this conclusion, essentially by interpolating to "tiger years". It is probably *more* material to note that the tiger is not even a survivor because there is no zombie outbreak infecting tigers, and the zombies have no taste for tiger flesh. I can agree that all this is a distraction from the page for Katey, and probably should be condensed to something simple like "Snowflake is younger (3), but is a tiger". The fact that there are no Zombie Tigers bears no relevance to Katey Greene in any way, shape or form. While I agree, that the Information regarding Katey and Snowflake's Age comparison should be condensed, writing about the Zombie Outbreak having no Zombie Tigers seems unnecessary. If you are going to say there are no Zombie Tigers, then you must also say there are no Zombie Cats, or Dogs, or.... The point I'm trying to get across, is that talking about Infected Tigers isn't necessary, even on Snowflake's Page, which is why I removed it. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 23:12, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Kateys a Tank When i was showing my mate a video of a walkthrough where you have to find Katey in the green room and chuck couldn't find her at all until he goes into the closet and she jumps out with a clothes hangar and says "GOOOOO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!" we both Said What a tank she is trying to defend herself with a clothes hangar. Anyone else think shes a tank? Man shes brave as well. SLAUGHTERER 10:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) So..... No zombrex in case west? Will katey Not appear in case west? Alta1r 23:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Beta Katey info So I was looking through all the DR2 texture today and noticed all of Katey's textures are labeled as Cindy.So this is evidence pointing towards what Katey was called in the beta.Same as TK was called KC in the beta stages.Already added in the info about the beta name.SOLIDCAL 23:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Merge with other page (Spoilers) For those who haven't finished Dead Rising 3 yet but don't care about being spoiled, Annie is revealed to be Katey. Although it's probably a good idea to have two seperate pages right now sense the game just launched a week ago, but eventualy I think we should merge the two articles. Also, it says that she is 17 in Dead Rising 3, however there's nothing actually proving this. The game takes place in March, which means the game isn't exactly ten years after DR2. She looks older than 17, I would think she's either 18 or 19, which is possible depending on her birth date and the time of year. So I think it would be better to just delete that piece of info. We already had this discussion on the Annie page, and we decided that we may merge the two later. It seems like people are already merging them, so meh. We'll leave it for now, but merge later. Nixerix (talk) 16:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC)